


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Jack's electricity pun

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Science pun, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Jack's electricity pun

[Based on this tumblr post](https://badsciencejokes.tumblr.com/post/79607732722/medschoolapplicant-ive-been-trying-to-come-up) as suggested by [fems](https://twitter.com/femsuii)


End file.
